


the sun and the moon

by Drakenlord



Series: for there is no comparison [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Ron, Cussing, Drarry, Good Draco, Good Slytherins, Hurt, Multi, Suffering, bad lucius, good narccissa, like fuck him, lots of cussing, manipultive dumbledore, ok hermione, poweful harry, sorry about speling. this is an old kindle im using, veryh snarky people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakenlord/pseuds/Drakenlord
Summary: With an abused harry not finding the weasleys on the platform, he has no reason to dislike draco, which continues throughout the seriesDraco is raisesd very strictly, and his mother does all that she can to protect him, until he can get to hogwarts.





	the sun and the moon

**Author's Note:**

> So, it has been a long time since i posted anything. This is the only not abandoned work. thank you. i will get a beta soon. If anyone is willing to beta, please tell me in the comments. I apolagise for the bad grammer

"Boy! Breakfast had better be done by the time i get downstairs!" The bay, commonly known as harry potter, jumps out of his bed, wincing as several scabs peeled of as he moved. Harry ran down to go make some food for hiks aunt and cohusin. he knew that he had to be good, as he needed them to take him to london for the train.

he thoujght about the train, and the magical world, and splashed grease on himself. He quietly cussed, and focussed on theburn. If it was like any other day, it would heal within minutes. 

After the burn healed,(it had taken five minutes if one was counting) Harry brought thbe platters of food over to rhe whale(oops i meant cousin). after the people at the table finished eating, they threw the remains away. the boyh got angry, and sprayed wter at his aunt, pretendingv tht it was an accident. she yelled at him and told him that if he was disrespectfujl, then they woujld not drive him. Unfortanately , that was not the last problem of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY. Comments and Kudos please
> 
> next chapter will be longer and have better grammer hopefully. It might come out soon. This is set after hagrids visit.


End file.
